


什么无尽无穷，什么让人痛苦一生

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Souls, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 世界是一个黑洞，悲剧，喜剧，传奇，平庸，一切都被尽数吞噬，最后终于轮到你和我。





	什么无尽无穷，什么让人痛苦一生

**Author's Note:**

> *黑暗之魂au  
> *含大量我流魂学，部分灵感源于eva

大地沉静，黑色的海几乎与山峰齐平。这世上除了哗哗的水声再也没有别的声音，除了永不熄灭的黑太阳再也没有其他的光。维吉尔在深至腰间的水中跋涉，不知道自己要去往何方。

我为什么在这里？我已经走了多久？

维吉尔已经死了太多次，久而久之就连忘却的事实都不再记得，他只知道这里找不到休息的营火，也没有会让他升起挑战欲的敌人。夜越来越深，黑太阳边缘的弧光正在变暗，岩浆般的物质从天上那个漆黑的圆孔里径直淌下来，在海面上倒映出一条无尽头的赤黑色光轨，就像燃烧的彗星。

在长长的光尾照耀下，维吉尔想起一些很久很久以前的事。

记忆里一切都模糊而破碎，像孩子手里转来转去的万花筒，也像令人目眩的教堂彩窗。他记得教堂应该是有玻璃彩窗的，但不管是幽邃教堂还是画中世界的小教堂似乎都更像一座石棺，就算是劈开棺盖也欠缺那种透亮。维吉尔真的劈开过幽邃教堂的穹顶。当时他踩在十字交错的顶层天桥，突然想起父亲说过世界并非是一个平面。它纵向延展，立体而嵌套，就坐落在一棵世界树上。于是他在幽邃教堂之顶斩开一个四方的开口，向头顶眺望不存在的终点，却只看到黑压压的天空。

维吉尔是为传火来到这里，即使他这一生所有的不幸都因火而起：如果火没有衰落，活尸就不会嗅着灵魂的气味包围他们的家，他也不会在某个夜晚被烙上黑暗之环背负不死人的诅咒。但不幸真正的源头或许还要追溯到斯巴达留在这块土地上为火而战。

维吉尔的父亲斯巴达曾把传奇当床头故事讲给小时候的维吉尔：曾经所有世界都是共通的，世上没有其他生命，只有古龙在世界树扎根的岩石间栖息。那些龙比房子还要大，但就算是最大的古龙，翼展都还没有世界树的一片叶子宽阔，它们飞上一个月才能把世界树绕上一周，三个月才可以从这棵树飞到那棵树。

幼小的孩子为这不可想象的宏大心驰神往：现在还有古龙吗？它们在哪里？

还有的，只是很少，世界又很大，需要有耐心和毅力慢慢去找。他的父亲接着讲：后来一团火燃了起来。从此诞生的族群说着共同的语言，写着共同的文字，一起打败了不朽的古龙，在世界树之底建立起神人共乐的都城。

就像亚诺尔隆德？

它是要比亚诺尔隆德更古老的地方，是用石头而不是金子做成的。后来有一个世界想要抢夺火，就发动了一场旷日持久的大战，石头做的都城全部碎裂了，大雨下了四十个昼夜，水慢慢涨了起来，从漫过脚面一直涨到深不见底，人们被迫退回各自的世界树等待洪水退去，但水位却再也没有降过。

为什么他们想要抢夺火呢？他们的世界没有火吗？

有的世界是没有火的。它们拥有不同的规则，有的世界崇尚剑与魔法，有些世界全都是诗人，他们活着就是为了完成一首最终极的歌，还有的地方天和地颠倒，头上是海，脚下踩着云。但自从水涨了起来，人们最多只能踏足世界树底，于是我们就把新城市建在树顶，慢慢讲起了不同的语言，拥有不同的文字，再也无法互相理解。维吉尔，你慢慢会发现它并不完美，但有光，现在还有爱。

后来当他第一次在古老的卷轴中学会斯巴达的奇迹，才意识到父亲在讲述历史时添上了一笔浪漫的色彩，事实是灰烬湖已成火海，曾供古龙练习飞翔的地方只剩下熊熊燃烧的树根，而且下了四十个昼夜的也不是雨而是血。

人没有爱也是可以活下去的。无数个营火前孤独的日夜，他无不讽刺地想，爱没能让渐熄的火重燃，爱也没能让斯巴达如约归来。石头的宫殿最后还是变成了金子，高尚的童话故事最后总是归于泥土和血液。

海平面又上升了。现在幽深的海水没到了胸口。维吉尔不再向前走了。他的前脚掌已经悬空，目之所及仍平如镜面。

他一跃而下。

海水没顶，维吉尔脱掉水下妨碍行动的长风衣，缓缓地沉下去，冰凉的液体慢慢灌入早已无用的呼吸系统，填满肺部支气管的每一根末梢，给人一种满胀欲呕的错觉。这不像普通的海，没有潮汐和涨落，黏稠而冰冷，甚至拥有和水不相符的重量，浮力将他向上推，那么多的海水又将他向下压，一同摧挤着维吉尔的骨骼。

他到底忘了什么？

是一个名字？还是一个地方？

漆黑的水下没有光也没有温度，能见度几乎为零。维吉尔只能借光明照耀看清鼻尖之前的事物。他看到断剑、石柱的碎片和空铠甲，一切都静止在海中。这里没有水流，被淹没的内容物错落排列，像被封入一滴琥珀。

维吉尔下潜，模模糊糊中想起了自己曾经的家。他记得熟悉的客厅，记得它燃烧如柴堆，记得墙上挂着的画像。

画像上应该有四个人。他，父亲，母亲。还有……

维吉尔下意识张开嘴巴，一个名字就在嘴边，却怎么也想不到也说不出来，只有泥沼般的海水涌进喉咙。

遗忘是不死人的家常便饭。维吉尔有时候都不知道自己什么时候获猎取了那么多灵魂。他的战利品实在太多了，如果现在拿出来想必会轻缓地飘在黑色的海面上，个个似流水浮灯。他记得自己击败从棺材里爬出的古代诸王，把他们的头颅充当柴薪，也曾屠杀末代神明，把雷电和月光引上自己的刀刃。

他记得沙砾呼啸着打旋，山巅的太阳那么亮，劲草追逐着狂风，蓄势待发的落雷悬在云端兹拉兹啦地打着闪。他收刀入鞘，将战利品拢入手心，狼狈地单膝跪地剧烈地喘息，血洒在地上很快被蒸干。好不容易找到营火，他把垂落在额前的碎发捋到脑后，不掩凶悍的血气，打量手中温暖的金色魂灵。据说拥有这样灵魂的人过去曾是猎龙战神，但有一天他舍弃一切，成为古龙的同盟。他的父亲斯巴达也曾放弃自己的故乡成为火的同盟。

当时，击败强敌的维吉尔安静地坐着，首次正视一个事实：他的父亲，传说中的魔剑士斯巴达也被谁打败了吗？还是说他为了世界的延续投身进了火里？但他走之前又为什么要吻妻子的脸，挨个拥抱自己的孩子，轻易许下定会归来的诺言？

斯巴达兄弟上次相遇是在诸神的避难地环印城。那时他们也丢了一部分记忆。

据说环印城有巨大的解咒石碑。用铠甲把自己藏得严严实实的旅人说：可能到了那里被遗忘的记忆就可以被找回啦。

维吉尔的确找到了巨大的解咒石碑。一个银发男人半躺在造型奇诡的石碑上，在那些面容扭曲的石质人头浮雕之间为自己找了个安逸的午睡地点。

想必解咒石碑确有其神奇之处，维吉尔突然觉得这个人很熟悉。

而但丁睁眼的瞬间同样愣在了原地，呆了好一会儿才从脑海里搜出一个名字：“……维吉尔？”

“……但丁。”维吉尔也想起来了：“我们上次明明说好在伊鲁席尔见。”

“我去过伊鲁席尔！谁知道会等不到你。而且明明是你不愿意再往墓地下面钻我们才兵分两路，结果那个教宗最后还是我干掉的。”

“我当时在罪都。”维吉尔针锋相对，“但我帮你解决了冷冽谷的舞娘。不然你想破脑袋也想不到怎么进洛斯里克。”

“所以现在你有不死队和尤姆，我有臭臭泥和双王子。”但丁耸耸肩，“好吧，我们到头来还是要分个胜负。”

他们不说话了。这就是斯巴达双子大吵一架后分道扬镳的原因：集齐四位薪王的头颅才能前往初始火炉。但他们对传火与否的意愿却刚好相反。他们同生共死，争吵，做爱，发下昏了头的毒誓，但直到那个时候维吉尔才意识到自己对弟弟的了解远远不够。

“喂喂，没必要现在就开打吧？”

气浪爆发，但丁稳稳地用剑刃抵住阎魔刀，两人的脸凑得那么近，他们可以看到彼此的面容依旧年轻，可这到底是过了多少年却是谁也说不清。“你这家伙，到底死了多少次才把我都忘了啊。”

维吉尔忍不住提醒他：“你也把我忘了。”

“那扯平？”

“但丁，你在认输吗？”

他们永远分不出胜负。

上一秒一个人几乎被腰斩，另一个人干脆头颅都飞了几米远，下一秒在营火边醒来的两个活尸面面相觑，用人性暂时恢复人的形态。

“看来你没退步嘛。”但丁活动了一下脖子，“这可比被大眼青蛙喷口水喷死干脆。”

“想必你没有体验过罪都的怪物。”

“恶，我们是在说怎么死得快，不是怎么死得最恶心。”

但丁叹口气：“我其实不想忘的。我真的不想忘的。才不是因为没有分出胜负什么的，除了你根本没人在乎那玩意儿，我想了好久真的找到你我要说什么，但现在，我只想和你谈谈……谈谈我死前想了什么。”

“你还没有死去。”

“我们死了，老哥，不是一次两次，是一次又一次。我知道你不把不死人的诅咒看在眼里，但现在我们的确被它搞得不死又不活。我每次死去胸口的黑暗之环都会流出点东西……我每次都怕你也在里面。但真是怕什么来什么。”

他不知道该说什么了，干脆吻上去，于是斯巴达兄弟的性爱就像一场尽兴的搏杀，沉重的喘息和肉体拍打的水声甚至引来远处的环印骑士，两把武器默契地将它钉在墙上，高潮的时候那一团耀眼的火焰快要把两人燃尽，环印城街的地砖几乎留下年长者的指印。

环印城没有四季变换，他们根本不知道到底一起过了多少个季节，探索没那么重要了，前面有没有能让人提起一点兴趣的敌人也没什么意义了，反正不管是传火还是灭火都要打败对方才行，最初和最后的目的就在眼前了，兄弟俩惫懒得不可思议却又前所未有地勤勤恳恳，刚出家门时都不一定有这种狂放的劲头，从未这么彻底地体会何为永远年轻永不疲累，不分昼夜不分场合地做现在唯一能做的事。

那段时间里年长者的脚步都是虚浮的，他的兄弟简直热情得像糖水，将自己的哥哥磨透了渗进最深处了，射出的精液将维吉尔空荡荡的体腔灌满，多年未曾进食的维吉尔被胃肠里满当当的垂坠感皱眉，终于在一次切磋里被击中腹部后忍不住干呕，微微张开的嘴巴里滴出了弟弟的精液。

他们一起杀死吞噬深渊的黑龙已经是很久以后的事了，据说是古龙后裔的黑龙病怏怏地被蠕动的深渊浸透，甚至根本飞不起来但却依旧拥有强大的力量，灵魂的颜色幽深如海。

他们从毁灭的环印城回到罗德兰，维吉尔突然又想到那个金色的魂灵。他给但丁讲了父亲对他讲过的故事，又说起古龙顶上的烈风。

无名王者过去曾是猎龙战神，但有一天他舍弃一切，成为古龙的同盟——

但丁之前被腥臭的龙血喷了一身，干脆坐在地上说话，“喂，你说母亲和我们对父亲来说是什么？”

他自问自答：“维吉尔，我以前觉得我们是‘可舍弃的一切’。可能我对你来说也是这样，所以你才一次又一次走掉。我当时问自己：除了你他还剩什么？

“什么都不剩。就像你除了他也什么都不剩。但他就是要走。或许每个人都有自己的路吧。这么一路，从冷冽谷到洛斯里克再到环印城，我看到那么多疯子和傻子，也结交了几个同行者，有时候会想，管他火灭不灭，我可以找一个地方缩起来，过我的生活。一个人，特别是一个死不了的人，只要想活是可以活下去的。

“我本来已经成功了。忘掉你的时候我活得很好，身边还有几个怪人朋友，从倒霉的小姑娘到臭屁魔法师再到那几个老家伙各个都有意思，我多得是事情做，要遵守承诺给那个魔法师收集魔法卷轴，还得定期给口味奇怪的老太婆送饭，但一遇到你，该死的，一遇到你，我突然就明白斯巴达那老家伙了。我恨他，恨他说下大话却一去不回，害妈妈死掉——先别反驳，拜托，体谅下被淋了一头臭烘烘龙血的人，让我唠叨几分钟。维吉尔，或许你和他的想法一样，都想让火延续下去，但现在我要比你更理解他。”

但丁的眼眶酸胀，他不知道自己在胡说些什么，他说传火的道路是被诅咒的道路，他吞噬了葛温，吞噬了那么多的人，也吞噬了父亲，又说我不能再经受更多失去了，我过得根本不好，这么活过之后之前的活着根本不算真的活着，颠三倒四，所有的思绪一股脑全倒出来了，就像胡乱攒起来的一团枝枝杈杈，表达出来不仅要擦伤自己还一定得钩破别的东西。

维吉尔一直沉默地听着。

短暂的安静中，营火最后滋滋作响几声彻底熄灭了。

黑色的水慢慢没过鞋面，斯巴达兄弟面面相觑，抬头看到黑色的太阳边缘燃烧着赤红的日冕，黑色液体状的东西从天际淌下。

艾尔德利奇预言火的时代后是深海的时代。

是水吗？会像父亲讲的童话里那样，下上整整四十昼夜的雨淹没整个世界吗？然后亿万年后的某天，深海里突然诞生新的火光？

维吉尔现在明白了所谓的深海是黑暗灵魂的海洋。

烙在每个人胸前的黑暗之环就像天上流着黑血的太阳。快乐、痛苦、幸福，一切情绪都使人性从其中不断涌出，逐渐沉淀为幽邃和深渊，最后每个人都同归一处，汇聚为黑暗灵魂的深海。

我们不用再争啦！但丁简直要笑破肚皮：最后不是火的时代也不是黑暗的时代，是深海的时代。

维吉尔一拳挥在他脸上。

斯巴达兄弟在末日的最后时间里所有努力都是白费，就算几周不说一句话，你往左边走我往右边走再也不回头，他们全部的欲与爱，那些已经燃烧正在燃烧或者将要燃烧的火焰都燃成了山林大火，让灵魂从胸口的空洞滴答滴答淌下来，和不断上升的海平面融合。

当黑色的海把最高的建筑都淹了半截，两人尴尬地抹了把脸，最后在世界的顶点上相遇，黏稠的人性之海中，他们开始做爱。黑色的液体不断从胸前的空洞往外淌，最后两个人的动作迟钝了，眼睛也茫然了，维吉尔的舌尖舔过自己还有些红肿的嘴唇，后退两步，举起阎魔刀。

如果没有但丁，如果没有被他的花言巧语绊住脚步，如果没有他碍手碍脚——一切不会这样结束。瞬间，维吉尔全部的意志逼迫着他走上最后的一条路：维吉尔将自己的灵魂切分，但丁扑上来，一如抓不住的雨水融化在他怀中。

强烈的感情在血管的空洞里奔涌，这到底是对谁的感情？谁和他从小看过星星，谁给他留了第一道和最后一道疤？维吉尔简直要怀疑这到底要归于爱还是恨，眼泪还没有从眼眶里冒出来就已经消失于紧贴眼球的海水里。

但丁。但丁。是但丁。维吉尔想起了自己是因为什么才在这里又已经走了多久，想起据说有一个人被无名王者杀死前眼含热泪：赞美太阳！你在！你的信徒因你免于一死*！

我考验了自己的力量。维吉尔想，我已经够强大够果决，不曾后退，悍不畏死，只要不记起但丁，我就可以在深海的时代活下去，亲眼看着火再燃起。

他盯着眼前的一片漆黑，就像盯着水中自己半血的兄弟，在死前终于明白为什么斯巴达将过去所有的快乐和痛苦都归纳为可舍弃的一切。维吉尔的意识在水中下沉，温柔的黑色海水将他包裹，最后一个人融化进了黑暗的灵魂之海，传火的轮回结束了，深海的时代来临了。

万物本没有形状的雾中，穿过所有大开的地狱和天堂，被人性完全充满的世界里新的火焰燃起，新的手将它捧举，吻它，赞美它，恨它，在焚烧的城市和杀戮的尸骸间哭泣，意识到我们所爱的事物和人都是我们的痛苦，人类的黑暗灵魂终将销魂荡魄无穷无尽。

End

*改自巴尔扎克《绝对的探求》


End file.
